


And Now You're Mrs Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Parvati can't stand the jealously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little drabble. Not beta'd, so any mistakes remaining are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

  
_I came to see the light in my best friend_   
_You seemed as happy as you'd ever been_   
_My chance of being open was broken_   
_And now you're Mrs. him._   


Parvati frowned. The guilt bubbled up inside her. She tried to do her best to ignore it, but she just couldn't. She watched from afar as the object of her desire wrapped her arms around the redhead. She watched with envy as their lips met.

She felt guilty. She knew she should be happy for her best friend, but she wasn't. She was angry. But it wasn't Lavender's fault. She didn't know her best friend was secretly in love with her.

Parvati knew Lavender would never return her affections, which is why she never told her. It was a secret that Parvati would take to her grave. She didn't want to complicate things.

It wasn't healthy to keep all that grief inside, but Parvati didn't know what else to do. She had to restrain herself.

Her love would remain just what it was: a secret.


End file.
